Guildhalls (Crafting)
Materials for a Small Kojan Guild Hall Raw Materials *2220 Dusky Timbers *1800 Granite Slabs *350 Mithril Ore *90 Vielthread Bales *15 Aged Timbers *40 Draconite Ore *25 Blood Mortar *4 Andecite Slabs *4 Steelweave Bales Finished Materials Minerologist *1000 granite bricks (Req. 1 Granite Slab) *1 andecite cornerstone (Req. 4 Andecite Slab) *200 large granite housing stones (Req. 1 Granite Slab) *400 granite housing shingles (Req. 1 Granite Slab) *25 blood mortar Carpenter *15 premium wood large housing beams (Req. 1 Aged Timber) *2000 prime wood panels (Req. 1 Dusky Timber) *220 prime wood housing beams (Req. 1 Dusky Timber) Blacksmith *8 draconite corner pieces (Req. 5 Draconite Ore) *15 mithril housing support beams (Req. 10 Mithril Ore) *200 mithril fasteners (Req. 1 Mithril Ore) Tailor *90 Vielthread Window Coverings (Req. 1 Vielthread Bale) *4 Steelweave Window Coverings (Req. 1 Steelweave Bale) Materials for a Large Kojan Guild Hall Raw Materials *7800 Dusky Timbers *5500 Granite Slabs *900 Mithril Ore *210 Vielthread Bales *65 Aged Timbers *40 Draconite Ore *4 Andecite Slabs Finished Materials Minerologist *3000 granite bricks (Req. 1 Granite Slab) *1 andecite cornerstone (Req. 4 Andecite Slab) *1000 large granite housing stones (Req. 1 Granite Slab) *1500 granite housing shingles (Req. 1 Granite Slab) *50 blood mortar Carpenter *65 premium wood large housing beams (Req. 1 Aged Timber) *7000 prime wood panels (Req. 1 Dusky Timber) *800 prime wood housing beams (Req. 1 Dusky Timber) Blacksmith *8 draconite corner pieces (Req. 5 Draconite Ore) *40 mithril housing support beams (Req. 10 Mithril Ore) *500 mithril fasteners (Req. 1 Mithril Ore) Tailor *210 Vielthread Window Coverings (Req. 1 Vielthread Bale) *? Steelweave Window Coverings (Req. 1 Steelweave Bale) Kojan Quests Required Blacksmiths *Draconite Sheets: **Hashi Yamna @ Ahgram *Draconite Ingots: **Nighthunter Togra @ NT *Kojani Mithril Support Beam: **Haag @ Konarthi Point {in Thesta} (30 mithril ore needed) *Kojani Draconite Corner Piece: **Haag @ Konarthi Point {in Thesta} (15 draconite ore needed) Outfitters Learning Artisan Thatch and Window Coverings (Level 48) Thestran - Kojan - Temina Loamskin (-62108, -22744, 18590 in Ca'ial Brael on the ground by the river. Qalian - ? Mineralogists *Atak Master Mineralogist @ Heartsworn Bulwark **1 Kojani Andecite Cornerstone **2 Kojani Large Granite Housing Stone (10 granite needed) **3 Blood Mortar Materials for a Small Thestran Guild Hall 1600 granite bricks, 1 andecite cornerstone, 400 granite floor tiles, 80 large obsidian housing stones, 800 larger granite housing stones, 200 prime wood roofing shingles, 500 prime wood panels, 150 prime wood housing beams, 90 premium wood large housing beams, 80 mithril fasteners, 70 mithril housing support beams, 14 draconite lattice, 25 fungal mortar, 8 small premium windows, 1 large premium window. Materials for a Large Thestran Guild Hall 6400 granite bricks, 1 andecite cornerstone, 1600 granite floor tile, 320 large obsidian housing stones, 3200 large granite housing stones, 75 granite columns, 200 prime wood shingles, 500 prime wood panels, 150 prime wood housing beams, 20 premium wood large housing beams, 100 mithril fasteners, 16 draconite lattice, 1 draconite portcullis, 50 fungal mortar, 18 small premium windows. Thestran Quests for Artificers Master Artificer @ NT Prime wood shingles (5 dusky timber needed) Large Premium Beam (15 aged timber needed) Thestran Quests for Mineralogists Barlow Dimmberrie @ NT Thestran Andecite Cornerstone Thestran Large Granite Housing Stone (10 granite needed) Fungal Mortar (juniper mortar + Mnalus fungas) Thestran Granite Column (30 granite needed) Thestran Granite Floor Tile (5 granite needed) Thestran Large Obsidian Housing Stone (10 obsidian needed) Materials needed for a Small Qalian Guild Hall 3000 granite bricks, 1 andecite cornerstone, 800 granite floor tile, 400 obsidian decotiles, 70 granite columns, 4 granite spires, 100 prime wood panels, 40 prime wood beams, 60 premium wood lattice, 20 mithril fasteners, 1 draconite dome, 25 mummy mortar, 61 small premium windows, 6 large premium windows Materials needed for Large Qalian Guild Hall 9000 granite bricks, 1 andecite cornerstone, 2400 granite floor tiles, 1600 obsidian decorative tiles, 280 granite columns, 4 granite spires, 40 prime wood panels, 40 prime wood beams, premium wood lattice, 20 mithril fasteners, 2 draconite domes, 50 mummy mortar, 100 small premium windows, 12 large premium wood windows. Qalian Quests for Artificers *Shar Caruma Master Artificer @ Ahgram :? **#1Premium Panels **#2 Premium Lattice (5 panels needed. so 5 aged needed) Qalian Quests for Mineralogists *Doan Lasam Master Mineralogists @ Ahgram **#1 Qalian Andecite Cornerstone **#2 Qalian Granite Floor Tile (5 granite needed) **#3 Mummy Mortar (juniper mortar + mummy dust) **#4 Qalian Granite Column (30 granite needed) Source: http://dizzarian.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=20&t=5068 Category:Crafting